One Week
by SSCeles
Summary: Oneshot song fic. Darkshipping. Bakura and Yami get in a fight, now can they get over it?


_(Author's note: One-shot song fic. Darkshipping. Song is "One Week" by Barenaked Ladies. It's hard to come by now days because it several years old. AIM me to get it at ssceless. Bakura and Yami get in a fight, now can they get over it?)_

* * *

**"One Week"**

Bakura stabbed another notch into his, well, Ryou's, dresser with pocket knife Malik had given him for his birthday last year. Bakura's changed a lot in a year. But now he's accused of stealing cards from the shop? It's a card game! Why would he care about cards if he can summon the real thing? And what was that about a security camera? Ryou wouldn't have done it, though, they do look a lot alike.

However, Bakura's main thoughts were on Yami. Yami, agreed with them and insisted it was him. Bakura growled and muttered some obscenities at the thought. They'd been together as a couple for over a month now. Not only had Bakura softened up to Ryou in the past year, in just the past month he'd been soothed into Yami's ideals of what was moral.

"Well, dash that."

**_It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"Get that together come back and see me"_**

Maybe if he hadn't have blown up in his face when he was accused Yami wouldn't have thought it was him. Bakura had never ever been accused of doing something he didn't do, of course he had to defend himself!

_(flash)_

_Yami and Bakura were in the Mouto's living room laughing about something, what had since been forgotten. Bakura had tackled Yami to ground and tickled him a bit before Yami begged to be let up. At that point, Bakura always did. Yami grinned and thanked him. Then Bakura got a big kiss. But... then Yami's smile faded._

_"Bakura..." Yami said carefully, wrapping an arm around him, "Someone broke into the Game Shop last night..."_

_"Damn. Wonder who it was."_

_Yami frowned, "Bakura, the security camera reveals the culprit had white hair." __He lifted up a lock of Bakura's hair._

_"And what? You think it was me?"_

_"I thought you said you were through stealing things! I'm very angry with you! Get your priorities straight then come back and we'll work this out."_

_"Love, I didn't do it..."_

_He laughed mockingly, "Don't pull that one on me."_

_Hurt, Bakura scooted away and grabbed his coat before leaving and slamming the door behind him. The shop's bells jingled. Even they accused him._

_(end flash)_

**_Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry  
_**

Yami instantly realized his mistake. He accused him without evidence. Assumptions like that often turned out very bad. He wanted to go apologize to Bakura, but his ego stopped him from even getting up. Pride told him he'd made his mistake and now he'd live with it. There's still a chance he was right. Yami had never felt so bad...

"I don't have to apologize for anything."

**_Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin achin shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver  
_**

Bakura grabbed is wallet and went down town for lunch, since he obviously wasn't getting any Yami's. He told Ryou he was off.

There was a little sushi bar down town with a little karaoke stage he had in mind. He got there and ordered something small. Just because he could eat raw seafood doesn't mean his stomach liked it once it was down. Bakura sat at the one person table and banged his head on the table. This was also all he had money for. And damn he was hungry! He could eat a whole cow! If only he could afford the steak in a better restaurant.

Then things got even worse for Bakura, albeit, things were already looking pretty down. Yami walked into the sushi bar. Bakura twitched and tried to avoid being seen. Yami walked over and stood next to Bakura's table. Bakura looked up. Yami looked furious. Now what did he do?

A small contorted giggle escaped from Bakura's mouth and he instantly covered his mouth.

"What's so funny!"

Bakura tried to be serious, "Nothing. Pharaoh."

"Well, Ryou said you came here. I just came to say I want my CD back!"

"Which CD?"

"You mean you're in possession of more than one of my CDs?"

**_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt_****_  
_**

"Of course. You let me borrow two. Not to mention the ones you GAVE me as a present."

"I wouldn't take back something I've given you to keep. That's crazy."

"You're crazy!"

The sushi arrived on a little plate. Bakura pointed to the plate and the looked at the waiter, "Can I get this to go?"

He stood up and glared at Yami. This has gone too far.

**_It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said "You're crazy"  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault  
not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry_**

Three days later, Yami sat in his room. Maybe he should apologize now...? But maybe Bakura would fess up. But maybe he wouldn't. He didn't want to lose Bakura forever! He held grudges! Yami moaned.

"It wasn't his fault... its all my fault for accusing him!"

Bakura sat in his room at this exact moment to. Is there any way he could perhaps, admit to doing something he didn't do? But he didn't even do it! Bakura just wished he had Yami there so he wouldn't be so lonely. Ryou knocked on the door.

"Kura-san? I brought home some take-out chicken, come downstairs and we'll watch television while eating." He smiled warmly then noticed Bakura's mood, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I'll tell you later..." He got up and walked downstairs with Ryou, following the aroma of fried chicken.

He was glad to at least have Ryou. And food. And television. And therefore electricity. Bakura turned his brain off and opened his mouth to take a bite of chicken. Ryou turned on the television. The X-Files. Didn't they discontinue that years ago? Reruns now, perhaps?

"Oh! I love this! The mystery, the conspiracy, oh its jolly good!" Ryou ran and turned off the lights and plopped down on the couch, "I hope this is the episode with that one guy!"

**_Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy_****_  
_**

Yami had a Snickers bar shoved in mouth and Yugi was trying to get him to do... something. Yugi sat Yami down on the couch and turned on the TV and went back and sat down, almost in Yami's lap. Yugi was ecstatic about something... what.. he didn't comprehend. Yami himself was in a foul mood. Late night anime was on the tube and Yami stared at the girls with their short skirts. Now if the girl's at school did that... he might follow Yugi around more...

"Yami?"

Yugi turned Yami's head toward him. Yami looked down.

"Yes, aibou?"

Yugi shifted nervously and smiled, "Ryou and I are... are... offically a couple now!"

Yami let it sink in, "Oh. That's nice."

He turned back to the television. Oooh, Sailor Moon.

"You don't think that's great?"

"I'm in a bit of a fight with Bakura at the moment..."

**_Like Kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
Gonna get a set a' better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing_****_  
_**

Yugi gasped as if he didn't know.

"Why?"

"Well, you know how someone broke into the Game Shop a few days ago? I thought it may have been Bakura... I wrongly accused him right away..."

"That was... Ryou. He came to see me..."

"What about the cards that were stolen?"

"They were misplaced. I found them earlier today and told grandpa... about Ryou too..."

Yami's mouth hung open, "I'm going to go call Bakura."

**_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt  
_**

The phone rang at Bakura's house and he looked at the caller ID. Yami. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Now before you say anything else, Bakura, I want to say that I'm sorry for accusing you and that it wasn't your fault. Please don't be mad at me for assuming it was you automatically, that was very bad of me! I'm sorry..."

Bakura smiled to himself.

"You just did what I thought you were going to do."

"I did?"

"Yes... but we're both to blame. We could have worked this out a lot sooner but we didn't."

"I've missed you..."

"Mmmm... say why don't you come over here and bring Yugi. We've got chicken. Ryou just told me all about being a couple with Yugi now. Let's hope they don't take after us in other ways too."

Yami gave a relieved sigh into the phone, "Okay... we'll be right over. I'm so sorry for all of this."

"I know. You'll be making it up to me," Bakura smirked and Yami could sense it on the other side.

"Oh I will, will I?"

**_It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said "I'm sorry"  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry _**

It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry


End file.
